The Fair Lands
In those years the land was united, and there where only one kingdom, the Seelie court. During the Kingdom of Obrey existed a Sapphire, that was told contained the essence of the fay land. This made the Finvarra, a nobleman and noble advisor of the King jelous of power, and led a rebellion against his masters. The war was hard on the land, and as a result the sapphire cracked and became two pieces. The twilight shard, Sholas, represented the Seelie court; the other piece, the dawn shard, Breacadh, represented the new force of the land, the Unseelie court. The Fair Lands are home of different mythical beings, been more prominent from the Seelie court, under the rule of Queen Titania and King Auberon, the fairys and the flitlings, among other species. From the Unseelie court, there are fairys, goblins, hobgoblins and redcaps, besides the Host. There are also trolls, brownies, and humans around the Fair land who serves one court or another. Humans that comes to the Fair Land and lives for some time may gain magic, from the land, from the air, from the food, and with time they may be even be considered 'fairies'. The faeries uses to play trick on humans, or grant them boons, if they had been pleased. The kingdom has many and different rules that are older than the kingdom itself, and other social customs that had been added with time. The norms of behavior that are suggested to be followed for the visitors are to don't ask any question or favors from those who are meet; to not accept any gift, food-stuff or favors from those who meet; always act with etiquette, and never stray from the path. Also, the visitors can't enter with cold iron, as it can repels, contain or cause harm to faeries. | PointsOfInterest = ; The Palace: The Palace is where the kings lives, and rules the entire Faerie Kingdom. Parties are usually held, where norms of behavior should be strictly followed, or will meet the disfavour of the Queen. ; The Market: The market it may be the livest place of the Faerie Land. Citizens of faerie come here to buy food, or magical trinkets. There is usually also those who prey on the careless travelers, making them easy target for pickpocketing, or other more dangerous faerie tricks, such as hiding items on theirs pockets, so the visitor will be accused of thievering, and thus, it will be punished, more than ever with curses. | Residents = * Seelie Court ** Fairies: With elf appearance, the fairies are the species that most populates the Fair Land. Their skin colors may varies, and sometimes the have some distinct trait, such as horns. *** King Huon the Small: First King of Faerie. Made a pact with Lucifer for the land. *** King Haakon: Second King of Faerie. *** King Magnus: Third King of Faerie. Sought to revive the fair folk blood, by making male humans procreate with female fairies. *** King Oubrey: Cousin of Magnus and fourth King of the Fair land before the existance of the two courts. Stayed king of the Seelie court after the rebellion. *** Queen Dymphna: First wife of Oubrey, and Queen before Titania rouse to power. *** Queen Titania: Second wife of Obrey, later married Auberon to unite the Fair land, that was quickly falling into a civil war. *** King Auberon: Fifth King of Faerie. *** Cluracan *** Nuala *** Tamlin the Falconer ** The Flitlings: They are a class of fairys with little stature and wings. They used to be proud warriors, but a rebellion lost forced the species to became servants and lost most if not all the warrior blood. *** Yarrow *** Amadan: Rejected son of Magnus. In his young ages he ressembled a fairy, but later changed his appearence into a flitling. Most of the royal plots where made by him. Served the royal court since Magnus, till Auberon. *** Briar Rose ** Hobgoblin: Hardly ever seen in the Seelie court, this fairys are mischieving, and play tricks whenever they can, but are mostly jest. *** ** Other: *** : Son of William Shakespeare. Was tricked by Titania to come to the faerie land, and since then has been seen serving the Queen needs as a servant. * The Unseelie Court: Due to a curse, all the Unseelie are forbidden to be touch by the light of the sun or will burn, thus, they only thrive at night, or cloudy days. ** Faeries: The faeries from the Unseelie court comes from the descendants of the first rebellion that gave birth to the Fair Land. They are not as numerous in this court as their counterpart in the Seelie court. *** King Finvarra: He is the king of the Unseelie court. Once a trusted advisor to King Obrey, now commands the Unseelie court in the shadows. *** Queen Morgan: Queen of the Unseelie. Betrayed Finvarra and took away Bredach, to give it to a Thessalian witch to hide. Her whereabouts are unknown. ** Redcaps: The redcaps are big brutish creatures witl little intellect, but loyal to their masters, as loyalty goes for the Unseelies. *** Cankerthorn ** Goblins: Little creatures with toad-like appearance. Their like has magical aptitudes, and so, are vital for Finvarra and make important pieces of the Unseelie court. *** Seer ** Boggarts: Timid little creatures with rabbit-like features. They can be rabid fighters too, if trained from young. *** Fachan *** Lop ** The Host: They are a group of creatures summoned by Unseelie mages, such as goblins. They characteristics varies, but appear to be middle-sized winged bats, or devils. ** Hobgoblins: Mischieving kind of faerie with earthy features, such as leaves, or wood skin. *** Knucklewort ** Flitlings: The flitling of the Unseelie court are round creatures with bat-like wings, very much alike to a little devil than a fairy. *** Flitter * Others ** Molly O'Reilly ** Barbatos ** Cluracan's Nemesis: As he is technically the nemesis of a Seelie, he may be considered an Unseelie, but he never has considered one of them, and has even fought the court, so his alliegance to any court is open to debate. | Notes = | Trivia = | CustomSection1 = Recommended Reading | CustomText1 = * * * * * * | Links = }} Category:Dimensions